


Pretty Doll

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Crossdressing, Dolls, Dom/sub, Gags, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, dubious consent (anonymity)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Alex likes to play with his pretty doll. She’s been a good girl and earned a reward. Alex will stop at nothing to get his doll what she asked for, even if it means tricking Lincoln into doing something he wants badly and would probably refuse flat out. But Alex knows his secret fantasies better than Link himself does and won’t give him the opportunity to say no. Lotsa smut ensues and everyone has a good time.





	Pretty Doll

**Author's Note:**

> For Oasis whose kitten moans are still on my mind…

  
They used to be hunter and prey. Now the prey had been caught and happily belonged to him thought Alex as he took the coral lipstick on the stand. He’d spent the best part of the last hour turning Michael into the prettiest doll ever, bathing him tenderly, shaving him, even sensually applying lotion, something that had Michael breath cute little moans. He was quite flushed by the time Alex started choosing make-up.   
  
No face powder, he wanted to see him blush. He’d put primer on his eyelids though, he didn’t like it when sweat and tears smeared colors all over his face. He’d used three different eye shadows, variations of powdery pink with barely a tinge of orange that brought out the startling blue eyes and brown mascara that made his eyelashes impossibly thick. He finished applying the lipstick and pushed his thumb between Michael’s lips. Michael opened obligingly and Alex took a sharp breath, picturing his cock sliding between the glossy lips.   
  
It took all of his self-control to stop himself from fucking the delicious mouth right this moment. He turned away with an effort and took the brunette, shoulder-length wig from its box. Adjusting it on Michael’s head, he lifted a strand and tied it on the side with a fancy clip. Then he took a step back to admire his work. Michael was lounging on the armchair like the limp doll he was meant to be and Alex’s pulse quickened. His pretty doll looked gorgeous and ready to be played with. He wasn’t too sure about the wig but it was a necessary decoy for what they had in mind tonight. And next time he would definitely add one of those collar necklaces on that long neck.   
  
Michael looked at him as coyly as he could through his lashes and quirked his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing and it made Alex want to show him who owned who roughly, all the more so as he knew perfectly well that he belonged to Michael just as much as Michael belonged to him. Once again he resisted the temptation of the luscious mouth and proceeded to dress him up.  
  
He had carefully chosen each item, matching colors to Michael’s eyes and complexion, deciding for plain coton against satin. He wanted his arms covered as much as possible against the off chance that Lincoln would recognize mole patterns or scars on Michael’s skin but wanted to show off the long legs and the narrow hips. He held the inert limbs and inserted them in sleeves and tights, Michael barely holding them up, playing his part as a limp doll to perfection. Alex took advantage of Michael’s pretend helplessness to caress lightly, tickle shamelessly and nibble each time his movements drew his mouth to Michael’s skin. By the time Michale was dressed, they were both hard and panting.   
  
« Are you okay with the program Michael? You can still say no. »  
  
Michael tensed. He was excited and a bit dizzy at the prospect of having his brother see him dressed like this. He nodded, waiting for the gag. They had discussed it at length already but Alex wanted to be sure that Michael was on board because if he wasn’t this could ruin everything they had. He lifted a brow, waiting for Michael to use his voice.   
  
« Yes, I am. »  
  
Alex let the skirt waistband snap over Michael’s hard cock, trapping it against his belly. Michael cried a cute kitten cry and Alex took advantage of his open mouth to stuff it with a wiffle gag, forcing the glossy lips apart and fixed it firmly behind his head. He was adjusting the tension of the bind so Michael couldn’t push it out of his mouth with his tongue when the door bell rang.   
  
« Right on time.» He thumbed the lips pensively, admiring the way the plastic ball of the gag pushed them open. So pretty… He hastily added the veil that was meant to make sure Lincoln wouldn’t recognize Michael rigth away and stood.   
  
« Come on doll, show time, » Alex whispered. He made sure Michael was were he was supposed to be before he went to the door.   
  
**********  
  
« I can’t believe I’m doing this, » said Lincoln as he came in.   
  
« You know you don’t have to if it’s not what you want. »  
  
« Yeah. I mean, you sure you’re okay with it? I know how protective you are about her. Him. Hell, I’ve not even managed to see her yet! Him. »  
  
« Tonight it’s her. Yes I’m okay with it and so is she or you wouldn’t be here. Two rules to remember : don’t take off her shoes and don’t try to see her face unless I say so. »  
  
« Sure. Okay. »  
  
« Come, I made her pretty for you tonight. »  
  
He lead Lincoln to the bedroom. Michael was standing in front of the bed, his back turned to the door. Lincoln took a sharp breath, letting his eyes take in the view.   
  
The doll was really tall, all the more so since she was wearing gray stilettos that shaped her calves nicely. Said calves were wrapped in beige fishnet stockings that stopped mid thigh with a pink bow and seemed held by a garter. The narrow hips were draped with an anthracite flaring skirt that stopped shy of revealing the doll’s butt. Above that, she was wearing a very demure blouse of light bluish grey with long sleeves that couldn’t hide the broad and skinny shoulders. Brunette hair of the exact shade he fancied completed the doll’s attire.   
  
Lincoln was transfixed. He understood why Alex didn’t want anyone to see her, she was delicious eye candy. He hoped he would get to see her face before the night ended, not so boyish faces wearing makeup always did interesting things to his anatomy. He knew she was the one who wanted him to join their games tonight but he couldn’t guess why Alex would allow it. He remembered to breathe.   
  
« Get on your knees doll, on the bed, » said Alex, taking control easily.   
  
Michael climbed on the bed, spreading his legs as he did so, leaning forward on his hands. His skirt lifted, revealing his naked ass and the tight hole between his cheeks.   
  
« God Alex, you said she was pretty but she’s… yumm-alicious! »  
  
Alex all but purred at the praise. He was pleased with how Michael looked like now, unrecognizable to his own brother.   
  
« Go on, touch her. »  
  
Lincoln barely needed to be told. He went to the bed and started trailing his fingers on the pale legs then dropped to his knees on the floor and put his mouth all around an ankle, up a calf, licking the inside of a knee, slowly making his way up along the soft side of a thigh before starting again on the other leg until he reached the groin’s tender flesh. He latched his mouth over the joint there and nibbled playfully. Goosebumps erupted on the doll’s flesh and Lincoln gave a stronger bite inside the thigh, eliciting a strangled moan that went straight to his cock.   
  
« You like it doll? » asked Lincoln with a deep gruff voice.   
  
Michael’s answering whimper was muffled by his gag. Lincoln palmed the offered cheeks and started licking, large tongue going all over the crack first then giving little teasing licks around the rim that promised much more but didn’t quite go there yet. The doll’s shoulders dropped to the mattress with a soft sigh and manicured, nail-painted fingers reached back to spread the cheeks further. Groaning, Lincoln sank his tongue in the loosening hole, working it open and slurping loud and dirty at it.   
  
Lincoln heard Alex breath a throaty « Yeah » and saw that he had seated himself in front of the doll, back to the head of the bed, and was taking out his dripping cock. From where Alex was, he could probably see the doll’s face and overview her ass being eaten hungrily. Lincoln smiled at him and stood, admiring the perfect figure offering herself to him while he coated his fingers with lube.   
  
He pushed a finger into the doll’s ass straight away, gasping as it got sucked in the hot body. He watched fascinated the flesh stretch and close around his knuckles and quickly added a second finger. Another moan rewarded him and he finally undid his zipper to free his bulging cock, letting its weight softly trail on the cheeks, along the crack, slicking it in the lube that was already coating the doll’s flesh. He didn’t ask for condoms, Alex had said they weren’t needed and he trusted him on that. He kept teasing like this, pushing his fingers in and taking them out then trailing his hot hard dick across, reveling in the tiny kitten sounds emanating from the doll.   
  
« Do you like playing with my doll Link? »  
  
« Yeah, I do. »  
  
« Go on then, take her. Push that fat cock inside her. She’s begging for it, aren’t you doll? »  
  
The doll whimpered and pulled her cheeks again. Alex hands reached for her face and brought her up, forcing her to rest on her forearms again then undid her gag. As soon as she was free from it, he took his own advice and forced her down on his cock, controlling her pace with a firm hand on her nape. The sight of the doll’s head bobbing over Alex’s hips made his own cock twitched and Lincoln gave in. He lined up and barely pushed, teasing. Alex seemed to know exactly what was happening though. He let go of the doll’s head at the same time and forced her back, impaling her on him. Lincoln gasped and moaned loudly as he felt hot wet flesh tighten around his length and was echoed by the doll’s high pitched voice. Alex pushed himself on his knees, his cock entering the moaning mouth smoothly.   
  
Both men started moving, asserting their ownership over the dolled out man spread in front of them. Alex’s rhythm was fast, unrelenting. He didn’t, couldn’t refrain himself anymore. He wanted to see it all, to feel it all, he wanted to own Michael, to devour him, to punish him for wanting his brother and to reward him, jealousy and love a tight knot in his guts. He felt his orgasm looming and pulled out, pacing himself with an effort. Instead he took control over Lincoln again, praising him for how good he was giving it to his precious doll, telling him how fast to go and how deep and was pleased to see Lincoln obey his instructions without question. He knew when Lincoln edged his climax and sent him over with a firm command to come deep inside. Link pulled out and white drops oozed out of the doll’s used ass.   
  
Suddenly, Alex was at his side, pushing a finger into the cream, playing around the pulsing hole. « Did you like it doll? What do you say to my nice friend for giving you such a good time? »  
  
That was the part Michael had feared. The moment when he had to reveal himself to his brother and risk everything. He hoped Lincoln would hit him hard, beat him, craved the blows and the blissful sensation they would bring, knowing that once his brother vented out that way he would be halfway forgiven for his deception. Fear and anticipation wrenching his stomach, he managed a whisper.  
  
« Louder doll! » Alex smacked his butt warningly.  
  
« Thank you sir! » It came out as a yell and there was a painful silence.  
  
« Michael? »   
  
Michael turned, showing his face to his brother for the first time. Lincoln barely registered the make-up that turned his brother into a hot pretty little thing. He roared and flung himself at Alex but Alex was waiting for him to do just that and he subdued him easily, cuffing him. He dragged him to the water pipes lining the wall and attached him to it then forced the wiffle gag in his jaws. Lincoln writhed but Alex knew what he was doing and he only managed to make his bonds bite into his wrists and cheeks.  
  
« Come here doll, » called Alex.   
  
Michael wasn’t too sure his legs coud carry him, especially as his missing toes made walking on stilettos treacherous so he flopped to the floor and went on all fours. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Lincoln’s, relieved to see anger but no disgust, no hatred for what they had forced him into. He wet his lips and let his gaze drop on his brother’s cock, limp between his legs. Alex was a step ahead of him though. He grabbed Lincoln’s feet and pulled so he would lean against the wall instead of being seated upright.   
  
« Tell me doll, what do you want me to do to you while you suck your brother’s cock? »  
  
Michael closed is eyes. He loved everything Alex did to him but he enjoyed nothing more than Alex pushing his boundaries, forcing him to say his wildest fantasies out loud before he gave him exactly what he asked for. Michael knew what he wanted but admitting it was always tricky and Alex making him beg for it sent shivers through his whole body.   
  
« I… »  
  
« Open you eyes and say it doll! » Alex’s voice was a whip, slicing through his mind, making the world a plain black and white choice. Michael found his voice.  
  
« I want you to take me, to use… » He faltered, incapable of saying his brother’s name, even more incapable to call him brother. « I want you to use his seed as lube as you take me right after him. » He gained confidence after that. « I want you to use me, to take me rough, to show my brother that I belong to you. I want Lincoln to watch your cock pounding my ass and making me come. » He managed that last sentence staring into Lincoln’s wide eyes. Then he sank forward, gaze fixed on his brother and took his cock into his mouth.   
  
It sprang to life at once and he was roughly pushed onto it as Alex entered him with a sharp roll of the hips. The three men groaned. Michael swallowed around Lincoln’s cock, feeling it swell until it invaded his throat. Alex was bruising his hips as he pushed and pulled, burying himself to the hilt in his lover’s tight hole, his thrusts brutal. He dropped on Michael’s back and grabbed his neck, tightening his grip and forcing Lincoln’s cock even further down his brother’s throat.   
  
« Mine! You’re mine! »   
  
And with that assertion, Michael came, his cries swallowed as his brother came a second time into him, filling his mouth with hot semen. Michael didn’t swallow it all but let some drip out his lips, knowing what Alex was going to do. And sure enough, when Alex saw his wet mouth dripping, he whispered a last command in his ear and Michael obeyed, took off his brother’s gag and pulled him into an open mouth kiss to which Lincoln responded passionately, tasting his own juices in his brother’s mouth. Michael felt Alex pull out and then he was coming over their faces, Lincoln so far gone he took it in stride and licked Alex’s come on his brother’s skin, kissing and biting the pretty lips until he was out of breath and begging for a pause.   
  
Michael sat back on his feet while his lover untied Lincoln. Alex wasn’t fast enough to dodge the heartfelt punch Lincoln gave him this time. Link took advantage of his unbalance to grab his jaw and plant a kiss on his lips. The kiss deepened and turned out as messy and sloppy as kissing Michael had been. They stayed there, limply splayed on the ground, a tangle of sated limbs, until Lincoln extricated himself and rose tiredly.   
  
« Get her in bed Alex, she’ll get kinks if she sleeps like this. » He put another light kiss on his brother’s lips and left without another word. Alex nudged Michael until he laid on the bed and curled himself around his lean frame, falling asleep in his embrace before he could hear the door close on Lincoln.   
 


End file.
